


Whiskey Won't You Come and Take My Troubles (Cause I Can't Seem to Do it On My Own)

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Substance Abuse, cs angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven months of being the Dark One, and that's taken a toll on Emma. She's guilty for what she's done to her family and friends. Sneaking out one night, Emma finds herself on the Jolly Roger, drinking almost everything Killian has stashed over the years. That's how Killian finds her - drunk and alone. He takes care of her and comforts her in her time of need.<br/>---<br/>If this sounds similar to my larger fic, "Stay With Me", it's because I kept it in the same realm. Just think of this as a chapter that could have happened if I could have found a way to tie it into the story.<br/>---<br/>**Title taken from "Whiskey" - Trampled by Turtles**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Won't You Come and Take My Troubles (Cause I Can't Seem to Do it On My Own)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based off a writing game on Tumblr. I was given a prompt by @idontevenknowwhatthisis and was inspired to write this bad boy, so here you go. Hopefully it isn't awful. I'm really upset because I spent like, two hours last night writing it, and then I highlighted something to erase, but it didn't actually highlight and when I hit backspace it took me back to my dashboard. I hadn't saved it, so I had to write down everything I remembered. I rewrote it today, so it's not going to be as good as it was, but I tried hard to recreate it as best as I could.

   Empty glass bottles rolled across the ground of the Captain's Quarters, clinking together with each wave that crashed against the boat. It started out innocently enough. "Just one drink", she had told herself. One drink to lessen the pain and disaster she had caused, not just to the town, but to herself. Nobody had let her drink this much since the Dark One's curse ended - David and Mary Margaret had taken turns secretly making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Well, 'secretly' wasn't the word Emma would use, because she knew exactly what they were up to. Every time she confronted them about it, they would shrug it off, but then she saw that look in their eyes - the look of worry and uncertainty - it was the same look each one of her foster parents had given her before they gave her away again.

   Of course, they wouldn't give her away, but that didn't make her feel a whole lot better.

   Emma finally slipped away while Henry and Hook were picking up food and her parents were calming her little brother from a temper tantrum. The only place she knew would be empty was the Jolly Roger. Night had fallen and the cold air had made it's way down to where she was, although the liquor burned underneath her skin, keeping her warm. After ingesting a decent amount of rum and whiskey, she had begun sifting through Killian's things, not really paying attention to one item or another. There were dry yellow papers scattered across a desk and old relics adorning the room. Emma was being very careful, though. Except for that, but that wasn't her fault. It looked stable on the desk but when she pushed some things aside, it fell to the ground, shattering. She didn't know what it was (or had been), but it was obviously very cheap if it broke that easily. Probably.

   Great. Now Emma was hearing voices.

   "Emma? Are you down here?"

   No...she wasn't hearing things. That was Killian. Or was it Robin? Or Heart? No... _he's a Knave of Hearts_ , Emma remembers proudly. Scarlet. Will Scarlet. God. Who knows? They all have the same fucking accent and it's hard to distinguish men in leather when your vision has slowly morphed into a spiral. What the hell did she drink?

   Killian's footsteps were loud against the creaking wood of the stairs. Yes, it was Killian. Emma realized it would have been silly if Robin Hood had come.

   "Swan?" She heard him say. "Swan...are you drunk?"

   "What gave it away?" Emma replied, her words slurring together into one long sound. To keep her balance, her hands braced themselves on the table in front of her.

   "Gods, Swan..." The man said with a tone of voice Emma couldn't quite recognize. He walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and urged her forward until they reached the bed - well, the sack of feathers that passed as a mattress, anyway. A second arm made it's way around her knees, lifting her up until she was comfortably seated. But then it was gone, as well as the arm around her back. Killian was cleaning her mess up, and she suddenly felt very guilty for her reckless drinking binge. If Killian was upset, however, he made no noise as he went about the room, tossing bottle after bottle into a wastebin he kept next to his dresser. A broom appeared and he was sweeping away the shards of the crystal statue Emma had knocked over, brushing them to the side until later, when he would be able to dispose of them safely.

   The pirate kneeled in front of Emma and began unlacing her boots. His messy black hair was especially voluptuous today...what? What was Emma even THINKING about? She made a mental note to never pair rum and whiskey again because she could feel herself going insane. One boot was off and thrown to the ground, but Killian kept at it until both shoes were gone, relieving her feet from the tight confinement of leather.

   Emma felt him sit on the bed beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

   "Love, I'm the only one allowed to brood with a glass of rum, remember?"

   "I think I h-had more than one. At least two," Emma responded as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She could hear soft chuckling from Hook, and wished she was happy enough to laugh with him.

   "You're not wrong there, Swan." The bedchambers were silent for a few moments, and then he spoke again. "Emma, why would you want to raid my liquor cabinet?"

   The blonde thought long and hard about how to answer before saying simply, "To forget." She didn't notice a tear had fallen until Killian reached up to wipe it away from her cheek.

   "Rum, whiskey...this doesn't help. You forget the pain for a bit, but then you're sober again, and all those feelings hit you like a wooden log. Promise me you won't do this again," the man says. But she can't...she can't bring herself to answer. Emma's numb, and she likes the way it feels. "Promise me." His voice was strict yet gentle. That pushed her over the edge - the fact that even in this pathetic state, Killian still wanted to protect her. Sobs fell from her lips and tears from her eyes, causing Hook to pull her tightly against his chest.

   "I'm s-sorry for what I-I did to you, t-to my parents, to Henry..."

   "We all understand you couldn't control everything, darling. We all still love you."

   Emma froze briefly, then pulled back to look him in the eyes.

   "'We all'?"

   Killian smiled softly and nodded. "Aye. I love you, Emma. I would have told you sooner, but circumstances prevented it. But I love you, and I always will. Now get some sleep. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: dark--swan  
> INSTAGRAM: @megan_ashley_official  
> FACEBOOK: Megan Ashley Scott - Actress  
> \---  
> As always, Kudos and Comments are welcome and very much appreciated!


End file.
